In a solid-state imaging device, an optical black (OB) pixel may be provided to set a black level standard when photographing an image. In the OB pixel, a dark voltage changes depending on a usage condition such as a high temperature or a high sensitivity, and a black level read from the OB pixel varies. In order to compensate for the variation of the black level, a feedback control is performed on a clamping voltage during an analog to digital (AD) conversion of a pixel signal until the black level read from the OB pixel converges to a target value.